Stargazing
by robotmonarchy
Summary: Bender joins Fry in some stargazing. He doesn't really get it. Not at first at least. Fendershippy. Oneshot.


[A/N: Hi hello I made a gay thing. And this is what I meant by foreshadowing. Probably misused the word, like i misuse the rest of the English language. and i should probably context, this is greatly inspired by these frames from the comics that i have no idea how to reference to you i'm sorry

also un beta'd, because i still have no friends]

do i really look like i own futuama, why do people still do these things

* * *

Star gazing wasn't something Bender thought he'd like to do. Because let's be realistic, those stars aren't going anywhere for another millions upon millions of years. That, or they were already dead, which would explain why none of his wishes ever came true. For all he knew they were just blinking lights from airplanes or starships, or a ball of hot fiery death that has endangered him in missions more times than he could count (which is higher than Fry could, he proudly added).

He didn't really understand what made them so special either. Everyone and their mom can go visit the candy aisle and buy a pack of miniature stars that are considerably tastier than pop rocks. He's told the meatbag this dozens of times, but as much as the guy liked burning in new cavities in his human teeth, it never stopped him from visiting the Planet Express roof at night and just staring. And it never stopped him from inviting Bender either. Now let's be clear here, the only reason he wastes his time on the roof looking at stars being stars is because it's a great place to smoke freely, and it's not like Bender was capable of thinking of doing something better to do when Fry looked at him in the eye with his stupidly genuine and excited smile, apparently eager to share whatever he saw in the sky with _him_.

He guessed that maybe a better excuse is that they couldn't exactly hijack the Planet Express ship anymore. Unless he wanted to get fired by the Professor again(they never talk about it, but they have to pay rent somehow). Bender perfectly realizes that Fry was so old fashioned that he'd still sit outside in the cold and stargaze anyway, so he still couldn't understand why he invited him over the rest of the Planet Express crew.

Wait, what was he saying? Of course it made sense. He is Bender! Bender is handsome, awesome, and great! Fry's even said the last part himself. Right? Right! As if to reassure himself that Fry was actually a person who existed and agreed with him, he steals a glance at his friend who is but a few inches away on this rooftop, staring fondly at the stars before him. He always looked the happiest when he was staring at the sky.

It irritated him.

Seriously, he had to ask again, what the hell were so special about stars? Bender is right here, being Bender, where Fry has ample opportunity to look at _him_ like that.

Meatbag. Dullhorn. Idiot.

"Why do you always drag me up here anyway, Fry?" he asked, adding a small emphasis on the word drag (he is grateful for his irony filter sometimes). He better have had a good explanation.

As if broken from a trance, Fry blinks looking almost dazed. "Hm? Oh! Well..."

The human pauses with a pensive and...Embarrassed? look on his face. "I just like spending time with you I guess." He shrugged, and immediately turned his attention to the sky again, if only slightly flushed. Bender stared at him for a long time, trying to comprehend the human's behavior. He sighed.

Fry was such a sap.

But he guessed, as he firmly stayed put instead of just giving the jackass the alone time he deserved, so was he.

That's why he didn't mind staring at the sky as an excuse to edge just a bit closer. The next time, it was another inch. And another. Suddenly, the stars were infinitely more interesting, and it was a great excuse to finally bring his metal fingers closer to his friend's meatier ones and connect them. No one can't say that Bender wasn't capable of subtlety. Or in his case, denial because he'd rather give up a quarter of his booze than admit that he really liked F-

er

stargazing too.


End file.
